


one night I gave you everything

by Nary



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Backstory, College, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tall and thin and intense, okay, but his hair's a mess and he dresses like a slob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night I gave you everything

They've all heard of him. Jen, Lisa's lab partner in microbiology, whispers that he was kicked out of Johns Hopkins, but no one knows why. "For being too sexy," she guesses. Lisa doesn't see it. He's tall and thin and intense, okay, but his hair's a mess and he dresses like a slob. But Jen pleads and Lisa goes along with it. So they regularly 'just happen' to be working in the lab when he's there. He ignores them, even when Jen giggles and 'accidentally' drops things so she can bend over. That puts him up a notch or two in Lisa's books right there.

Jen loses interest after three weeks of no reaction, but Lisa can't stop thinking about him. She should be studying for midterms, and instead she's daydreaming about some guy she's never even talked to. He almost certainly doesn't know her name, or even that she exists. She bends her head over her books and tries not to think about Greg House.

Two weeks later she sees him at the Blind Pig, blue eyes locked on the old guy with the guitar on stage. She buys an extra drink (scotch – he looks like he'd drink scotch) and works her way over to his side. "Here," she says over the music, and holds out the glass. He looks at it like it might be poisoned. "I'm Lisa." When he still doesn't say anything, her cheeks flush, but she forges on. "You like jazz?"

"This isn't jazz," he says, the words 'you idiot' barely suppressed, "it's the blues."

Lisa shrugs. "Whatever. Take this before I drop it on your foot." So he takes the scotch, grudgingly, but he cracks a smile too, and explains to her at length about Bo Diddley, and she listens.

She thinks they could be... not friends exactly, because he doesn't seem to do friendship, but something like that. She also suspects that sex would completely screw things up. Sure, they joke about it, but they always laugh it off. Until the night he drags her to A View to a Kill, which even he can't pretend is a good movie. They sit in the balcony and laugh until their sides hurt and throw popcorn at each other. And then, to her surprise, they're kissing as James Bond fights atop the Golden Gate Bridge.

"This is a bad idea," she says as she unlocks her door. His hand's already worked its way under her t-shirt to cup her breast, and she's so wet she's seeping through her panties.

"I'm full of bad ideas tonight," he whispers, stubble rough against her cheek, and then they're hurrying inside, clothes coming off in a trail that leads to her bedroom. She's not even drunk, but she feels like she should be. It's a race to see who's naked first. She wins, but only because he helps. They fall onto the bed in a tangle, mouths hot on skin, fingers knotted in hair.

And then those amazing hands of his are spreading her legs and working between them, precise and skilful. "You should be a surgeon," she teases.

"Surgeons are overpaid assholes." He slides two fingers into her and strokes until she gasps.

"And?"

"And I'd hate washing my hands all the time," he says, and lowers his mouth over her pussy, and then there's no talking for some time, just the quiet, wet sounds of his tongue mingled with her moans.

He's her third lover and the best she's ever had, maybe because he's the first who knows what the hell he's doing. When he's finally inside her, he takes it slow, until she's almost ready to scream. Then he stops holding back, and she does scream, once. His hips stutter against hers and his eyes go wide, almost comically surprised when he comes, and she'd laugh if she weren't gasping his name.

After, she worries that he'll ask her out, and worries that he won't. Weeks pass, and they don't talk about it, but things don't go back to normal either, they just get weird and uncomfortable. Finally she picks up the phone. "It was a bad idea," she tells him.

"It would seem so," he says, a bit too agreeably. "Are you going home for the summer?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So I'll see you in September, maybe." There's a pause before he adds, "It was amazing, Lisa."

Lisa hangs up, sensing she's just had a narrow miss, and doesn't know whether that's good or bad. By September, Greg has a girlfriend, and though they say hi when they run into each other, they don't hang out anymore either, and gradually they drift apart. But she never forgets him.


End file.
